Colours
by JonesyMinimus
Summary: Faleron has always found the mindless chatter of dress and tunic colours even more dreary than one of Oakbridge's lectures. However, it seems to be all he can think about when his eyes hit a certain Lady Knight


**Okay, I seem to be obsessed with writing KelFaleron fics! It is a curse and a pleasure :D Plus, I'm trying to get into the KF mood so I can continue to write 'Finally' :-) This is a random**** little one-shot. Set after Lady Knight, the war is over and the king and queen have decided to celebrate with a ball. Hopefully I kept Kel in character but may I say it's quite hard when a ball is involved!**

"Oh dear, those colours really don't go do they? I mean, what woman in her right mind would dress in blue when her partner is obviously going to be in yellow tones? Well, the way I see it, they will never work out. If you can't suit in colours, you can't suit in personalities!" That was the shrill, nasally voice of the blonde woman clinging to his arm. The arm that was now numb and he had a horrible feeling that the pins and needles would be arriving if she shifted off. Though he desperately wanted her to let go and bother someone else, it was a tough choice. Have an arm that can't hold the woman you want while you dance, or hold the woman you don't want. Damn.

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly my dear. Very true. I do love your brown ensemble, really sets off your eyes. Black and brown go down a storm anywhere. Don't you agree Faleron?"

Faleron glanced at his mother, his dark, handsome face confused; had she not said just the day before that brown and black should never be worn together? He frowned and looked at the blonde woman beside him. Wow, she really made a bad choice. Yellow and brown? Oh Mithros, was he really thinking about colour schemes? _Mother has made me meet far too many ladies. I need some time with my knight friends! And a certain lady kni_- the thought had come from nowhere and he immediately stopped it. Thinking like that would do him no good. She would never choose him anyway – she was too good for him. The blonde on his arm leaned into him, causing further discomfort to his arm. _I have had enough of this! _Turning slightly, he looked down at the blonde, whose eyes were shining while her mouth was pouting.

"Lady Maria, you say people who don't dress in compatible colours are not compatible in a relationship. Maybe you should look at what we are wearing and take it as a sign. And may I ask what made you wear brown with hair that colour? Did you have nothing better in your closet or have your brains finally disintegrated with all the face paint you smear on? Now would you please relinquish my arm."

Faleron was surprised his voice managed to stay quite calm through it, though he knew his black eyes were far from serene. Maria's mouth was open in surprise and outrage at being rejected and she firmly pulled away before storming off, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Faleron's mother glared at him, but he didn't notice, he was too busy trying to peer through the circle of giggling ladies surrounding him and the men who were giving him murderous looks. It wasn't his fault he was now the lord of an extremely wealthy fief!

Sighing, he gave up and decided to use the balconies. Pushing his way through the masses of people, Faleron jogged quickly up the stairs and walked to a space on the balcony that wasn't taken up by a couple or an anti-social knight. Of course, Raoul and Alanna were standing there, grumpily nursing their cider whilst there spouses chatted amiably to one another, ignoring their sullen better-halves. Faleron exchanged a quick greeting with Buri, having helped her on a few occasions, before moving along to somewhere quieter and leaning his elbows on the padded banister.

Looking down, he didn't bother searching the crowds one by one, instead he let his desperate eyes dart about, determined to find her. There! In the corner with their other friends. Mithros she was beautiful, even more so since Fal had fallen in love with her as a page. She stood tall and proud, but sweetly modest, in her favourite russet red gown. Fal wanted nothing more than to rush down stairs and whisk her onto the dance floor – or maybe outside to the gardens... He almost did too. Until he saw Cleon.

Faleron felt a growl build in his chest. Though the big redhead was his friend, he was still upset after what had happened. Cleon had known that Fal was in love with Kel, hell Faleron had even told him face to face! And yet he still went ahead and kissed her on Midwinter! Faleron was away with his Knight Master at the time and when he had heard about it, he wanted to pound Cleon into the ground. And then he would chop him into tiny pieces and burn him and scatter his ashes on the wind!

Okay, even he knew that was going a bit far, but it didn't help the feeling of betrayal. It wasn't fair – Cleon was only going to break her heart anyway, everyone knew about his betrothal. Though, Cleon wouldn't have frozen up in front of Kel when bandits were attacking. Cleon would've probably taken them all out and gotten the pages to safety._ But still, red and red? No, they wouldn't have worked out regardless of his betrothal._ Fal knew Kel didn't hate him for what happened and didn't see him as a coward, but he saw himself as one, and he knew he wasn't worthy of her.

As he watched, a young man walked up to Kel and asked for a dance. Fal couldn't help but notice that he was in orange and white. _Well he just looks ridiculous in those col__ours! And can't he see that he is ruining the beauty of Kel's outfit? He needs to be put in his place, or at least talk to his mother about colour coordination!_ Watching the two dance, his jealousy hit the roof whenever Kel smiled at him, though it pleased him to see that her smile didn't curl properly when she did. Her lips always curved perfectly when she smiled at him.

Fal desperately wanted to believe she felt the same way about him as he did her, though he knew he couldn't base it merely on smiles and glances and hugs. Puffing out the breath he had held, he continued to watch the couple, gripping the banister so he wouldn't storm down and take Kel into his arms, though he **really** wanted to. However, he finally gave in and shot down the stairs as he saw another man dressed in green approach Kel._ For the love of the Goddess, save the green and red for Midwinter!_ He thought exasperatedly as he rushed to meet Kel before the man.

Finally reaching her, Fal gently grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor with him, out of the doors and into a quiet garden. Walking quickly, he went further into the darkness, away from prying eyes and the other couples on the benches, not stopping until he heard the familiar sound of rushing water. When he needed to think, he always went to the little Yamani style garden that Princess Shinkokami had set up. The small waterfall allowed him to relax easily.

Pulling Kel down next to him on a bench, which was set under a tree, he kept hold of her hand, unconsciously tracing patterns of the back of it with one long finger. They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence until Kel gently butted his shoulder with hers.

"Um, Fal, not that this isn't nice and all, but why are we out here?" she spoke softly, trying not to disturb the calm atmosphere. Faleron looked at her in the faint moonlight, drinking in her appearance like it would be his last chance.

"Because I had to save you from the horrible colour clashes," he answered simply. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him in silent confusion. "Cleon, the man you were dancing with and the one who wanted to dance with you – their colours didn't suit your red. You're too beautiful to stand beside them." He hadn't meant for the compliment to come out, but he was happy it did when she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Fal smiled back and cautiously removed his hand from hers, instead putting his arm around her shoulders. Kel leaned into him to allow his arm to settle comfortably and they looked at each other. Fal brought his free hand up to brush her face. She leaned her face into his palm and closed her eyes contentedly.

"That dress really is stunning, Kel. But I know one colour that would look great with it and complete the look." He looked meaningfully into her eyes as she opened them, hoping she would understand what he was not saying. She did. Putting her hand on his chest, she looked at the colour of his tunic.

"Black," she said, looking back up at him. Fal smiled and leaned his head slightly down, giving her time to pull back if she wished. Kel pushed her face up, pressing her lips to his fiercely, and he eagerly returned the contact. Her hands wove around his neck, into his messy black hair and his closed to meet behind her back, stroking her gently. Right then, he knew they would be good for each other. After all, red and black go down a storm anywhere.

**I don't know much about colour compatibility but Lana does and she wrote in the colours. So if you think any of these colours do actually go well toge****ther when I said they didn't and you become angry with this piece, I officially pass the buck to her :-) feel free to send hate mail to her if you can find her email – she dumped water on me today, urg.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


End file.
